Leishmiansis remains one of the major health problems in developing countries. It is a vector born disease affecting 88 countries: 72 of which are developing and 13 are the least developed. A protozoan parasite belongs to genus Leishmania is the major cause of leishmaniasis (Desjeux, P., (2004), Leishmaniasis: current situation and new perspectives, Comparative Immunology, Microbiology & Infectious Diseases, 27, 305-318.)
There are three major forms of leishmaniasis, which include visceral leishmaniasis, mucocutaneous leishmaniasis and cutaneous leishmaniasis. Visceral leishmaniasis (kala azar or black fever) is the most severe form of leishmaniasis and becomes fatal when it remains untreated. In mucocutaneous leishmaniasis, lesions lead to complete or partial destruction of mucous membranes of the mouth and throat cavity, as well as the nose and other surrounding tissues. Cutaneous leishmaniasis is the most common form of leishmaniasis and is transmitted through the bite of the female sand fly (Phlebotomine). The Leishmania parasite multiplies in the gut of the sand fly and becomes infective in 8-20 days. Sand flies act as a vector where it transmits the disease from one affected person to others.
Nandrolone is an anabolic androgenic steroid known as a performance drug. It is also called a 19-noretestosterone, because of its similar structure to testosterone. The only difference is a missing methyl group at C-10. Nandrolone is commercially marketed as its decanoate (deca-durabolin) and phenylpropionate ester (durabolin). The interesting chemistry and diverse biological properties make nandrolone an important class of bioactive compounds.
In an effort to discover new leishmanicidal agents, we synthesized a series of nandrolone derivatives through biotransformation. These derivatives were evaluated for their potential as anti-protozoal agents. The anti-protozoal properties of nandrolone and its derivatives provide an unmet medical need in countries where patients suffer from protozoal infections.